Birthday Boy - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: It's Dracos' birthday and Harry is set on making it a night he won't soon forget! SMUT. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


"I wish you'd eat." Draco chided softly, resting his elbow on the dining table, settling his chin in his palm and watching the brunette. The boy toyed idly with the food on his plate, brows furrowed.

"I can't."

"Why?" Draco prodded, seeing the flame flicker on the candle resting on the table between them.

"I just want to go home." He muttered quietly, green eyes lifting momentarily to meet with grey.

Draco laughed, thrill dancing along his spine as he saw those emerald colored eyes flash behind glasses. He tipped his wine glass to his lips, giving a low, non-committal hum. "Why's that?"

He giggled, putting a bite of food into his mouth. "You know why."

"Hmm, indulge me, Mr. Malfoy." He murmured, heart swelling with affection for the brunette.

"Oh, I'm going to indulge you." Harry countered, taking a drink. He bit his lower lip, toying with the linen tablecloth.

"How, though, Harry. How?" Draco pressed.

"You think I'm going to tell you all the dirty details of what I have in store for you here? With all these people?" Harry said with a devilish smirk, watching as color dusted the apples of sharp cheeks.

"Harry." Draco muttered, biting his lower lip and trying to break away from the boy's stare, threatening to leap in his trousers.

"I'm sure you don't want me to talk about how I'm going to strip you down and lick you from your ears to your toes?" He reveled in the soft, startled gasp issued from full lips. "Lay you over my knee and give you _all_ of those birthday spankings."

He squeaked, feeling his blush darkening on his face as the Boy Wonder continued.

"You just had to know, Malfoy." Harry chided playfully, taking a long sip from his glass. "Can't just keep anything a surprise, can you? Forcing me to tell you all about how I'm going to bury my face between those fat, perfect little cheeks and _lick_ and _suck_ until you're nothing but a pile of mush in our bed." He grinned,as each word moved through the blonde, seeing grey eyes lose focus.

"Harry, for fuck's sake." He managed to mutter after a few moments of self-collection.

He giggled, twinging in his trousers slightly. "Your face is so red. Merlin, you're so beautiful, you know that?"

"You're being a prat."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mmm, you _asked_ ,you just had to press, Draco." He murmured, glancing up and seeing their waitress approaching.

"Everything going well over here?" She asked, turning to look at Draco, whose face was still flaming. "Are you doing okay? Your face is really red."

Draco swallowed, giving the brunette in front of him an evil glance as he downed the rest of his wine. "I just have a husband who gets a laugh out of embarrassing me in public. Can I have one more glass of this?"

The waitress laughed softly, gathering the glass and giving Harry a faux chastising look. "You'd better behave, it's his birthday!"

"See! Someone agrees with me!" Draco said haughtily, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"You're a brat." Harry rolled his eyes once more, grinning as the woman walked away to fill the glass.

"Hurry up and eat!"

"Why, when I have to wait for you to finish that glass of wine?" He countered, biting his lip, giving the blonde a long look.

Draco took a deep breath, heart doing somersaults in his chest as the brunette continued to hold him under his hungry gaze. "Oh my God, stop looking at me like that!" He said in a soft petulant voice.

Harry chuckled, picking up his fork and toying with what remaining bits of food were on his plate. "I can't help it, love. I'm not hungry for food."

Draco growled, bringing his hands up to heated cheeks and cupping his face. "Knock it off."

He winked, taking a bite.

"You'll be the death of me one day, you know that?"

"What a way to go, though."

...

Harry hummed quietly as he heard Draco fiddling around in the bathroom. He was busy spreading candles around the room, filling the space with only light from the dozens of flickering flames. He waved his wand, white and red rose petals appearing in his hand, tossing them across their bedsheets. He had grabbed the bottle of spray from Draco's lab as they had made their way upstairs. Harry spritzed the room two or three times before settling it on the dresser, making his way to the bed. He had removed the majority of his clothes, leaving himself in just briefs.

"Oh my fucking God, Harry, why?" Draco muttered as he walked into the room, the scent of the spray filling his nose, causing his stomach to swoop as desire washed over him.

Harry giggled softly, leaning back on the heels of his hands as he admired the blonde in the candlelight. Left only in slim fitting dress pants, undone and slung low on hips, the elastic waistband of bright blue underwear peeking out from the fabric. "You're so sexy." He praised quietly, watching as a hand mussed platinum locks.

"You trying to get me to blow early or something?" He asked, hooking his thumbs into his pants and watching the boy.

"Mmm, no. I'm trying to get you to come twice, actually." Harry lilted, watching as dark eyes flashed, fluttering shut as he attempted to shuck the bottoms. "Come here." He murmured.

Draco obeyed, climbing into Harry's lap and running fingertips lightly across his collarbones.

"You want to know how I'm going to make you come twice, since you're just so curious tonight?" He teased, sliding a hand down a warm back, gripping the waistband to his briefs and rocking their pelvises together for a second, earning a sharp whine.

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check as the spray continued to wash over him, sending little tendrils of pleasure throughout his body, desire for the Boy-Who-Lived racing through him. "You can't just show me instead?"

Harry growled, bringing him in for a round of hungry, passionate kisses, letting the Adonis know exactly what was on his mind. He tightened his grip on the elastic to Draco's briefs, rolling him forward, groaning into a kiss swollen mouth as he felt the blonde grind against him. "I love you." He whispered after catching his breath.

"I love you, too, Harry." Draco replied, running his hands through dark locks before sealing their lips together once more, tongue roaming, re-learning the shape of Harry's mouth for what seemed the millionth time. It would never get old, making love with the firey little brunette below him. He tilted Harry's head back, tugging his hair gently, earning a soft whimper as he drug the tip of his tongue along the side of his Adam's apple.

"Dray." He whispered as lips sucked at the delicate skin of his neck. He slid his hand below the fabric of bright blue briefs, cupping a cheek hard before suddenly shifting backwards, spreading the blonde over his knees before he even had time to react.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as the elastic to his underwear was snapped. He settled his chin on his hands, looking over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Quick, aren't I?" He gave him a cheeky grin, yanking the briefs down slightly, exposing a full bottom, porcelain skin almost begging to be reddened. He rubbed his hand slowly across the flesh. "Mmm, I have to give you so many, you think you can take it?"

Draco let his eyes close for a moment, twitching against Harry's leg. "I suppose we will have to see won't WE!" He cried out as the first stinging slap was brought down.

Harry giggled low in his throat, continuing to lay spanks across the skin, purring when he saw a handprint ghosting a flushed cheek.

"Harry, for the love of God, hit on the other one for a bit!" Draco whined.

"Oh, this one sore, love?" He lilted, rubbing the heated flesh. "Or are you telling me you want handprints on each cheek?"

Draco groaned. "Is there really a handprint?"

Harry nodded, biting his lower lip and giving the blonde a lecherous grin. "Absolutely." He spanked the other side for a bit, delighting in the ever-growing bump nudging against his thigh.

"Are you even counting, Harry?" Draco muttered, looking at him after what seemed like way more than the allotted amount of hits.

He giggled low in his throat, smirking. "Of course I'm counting, Malfoy." He brought his hand down once more, earning a sharp gasp, palm starting to sting. "I've got to give you a few to grow on, haven't I?"

"It feels like you've been spanking me all the way into next year!" He whimpered, reaching back and stilling Harry's hand.

"You've had enough then?" Harry lilted softly, rubbing his hand lightly across angry flesh, admiring the slight outlines of his fingers against the skin.

Draco blew out a long stream of air and nodding. "I'm not a bloody glutton like you!"

"Mmm, this sensitive skin, how could I forget?" He said in a lofty voice, fingers trailing down between heated cheeks to draw lightly from sac to tailbone, earning a shiver.

"Harry!" He gasped, voice suddenly raspy as fingertips pressed his entrance gently, rubbing in a slow circle before moving away.

"Draco!" The brunette countered, grinning wickedly, feeling the boy twitch against his leg once more. "What's this I keep feeling?"

Draco scoffed. "Really? I really have to explain this to you? You put me over your knee like I'm some dirty little school boy, give me all these spankings and you wonder why I'm hard?"

Harry giggled once more, tossing the blonde onto the bed and straddling his thighs. He ghosted fingertips along the bulge in half off underwear. "I mean, you _could_ be harder."

"Could I?" He countered, nestling into their mound of pillows and watching the little brunette. "Well, seems like you're the only one here who can remedy this problem."

Harry flashed him a flirty grin, letting out a soft laugh as he tucked two fingers under the waistband of the briefs.

"Why don't you give me a kiss?" He murmured, fingers tracing the lean lines of his abdomen, grey eyes darkening as he felt the elastic being tugged down.

"That what you want?"

"Merlin, don't be a tease, Harry!" Draco chided, searching bright green eyes, stomach swooping when he saw they were filled with mischief. He felt nerves frenzy inside knowing that look meant trouble.

Harry shifted closer, moving his fingers from the waistband to lazily draw heart shapes along a suddenly tight torso, keeping stormy eyes locked with his. He kept his touches light, feeling porcelain skin erupt in goosebumps as fingers moved upwards, tracing the edges of pink nipples. Harry leaned in slightly, nibbling his lower lip as he saw the blonde swallow, Adams' apple bobbing in the column of his throat. "You said you wanted a kiss?"

Draco let out a breathless whine, heart thudding dully behind his chest. He nodded, unable to speak as the brunette drew nearer, scent filling his nose, setting his nerves absolutely on fire. He briefly wondered if the Boy-Who-Lived would continue to hold this power over him, leaving him breathless, hard, dizzy and overwhelmed...who was he kidding? The boy had _always_ had this power over him, why would it ever cease?

"You look so good." He murmured, scooting forward once more, letting out a low moan when their erections brushed through the fabric of their briefs. Harry slid hands into platinum locks, brushing thumbs along his jawline. "Happy Birthday, Dray." He gave him a slow kiss, taking his time and coaxing the boys mouth open, tongues slipping together, thrill dancing up his spine at the quiet whimper issued between their swollen mouths. Harry gasped as hands suddenly moved to grip his hips tightly, rolling their pelvises together.

"You're going too slow." Draco muttered, finally finding his voice somewhere in his need for the brunette.

Harry chuckled, nibbling the blondes lower lip for a brief moment before kissing his forehead. "No such thing." He trailed lips down the bridge of a pointed nose, moving to an ear before whispering. "Aren't I supposed to be licking you from your ears to your toes? That's going to take an awful long time, Draco."

"You'd better get going then." Draco muttered, jaw clicking shut as lips trailed across it.

"I'll do as I please, birthday boy." He drug the flat of his tongue in a stripe up his neck, earning a groan a little too heated for the action. He giggled, sliding off the blondes knees, gripping him by the calves and tugging him down. Harry settled between thighs, looking at his husband, seeing color blooming across pale cheeks. "Why are you so red?"

Draco let out an exasperated whine, hands gripping the sheets lightly as lips toyed with a nipple. "Harry for fucks' sake you know why! Because this is going to be absolute torture!"

"You think I'd torture you, Draco?" Harry chided, trailing lips down the line of his torso, making sure to brush the skin of thin sides, delighting in the jerk from the blonde.

"Ugh!"

"Quit whining." Harry muttered, dragging the tip of his tongue in a circle around his belly button before ghosting his mouth along the gossamer hairs trailing to the waistband of haphazardly positioned briefs. He kissed down each thigh, nibbling at the soft skin at the crook of each knee, grinning when the blonde twitched as if he were going to kick him. "Tickle?"

Draco giggled low in his throat, dragging a hand through his hair as he looked down at Harry, whose lips were dancing along the side of his calf. "You know it does!"

"You are so beautiful." Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to his ankle.

"Harry..." Draco began, squirming as lips moved along the arch of his foot.

"I told you, all the way to your toes, Malfoy." He gave the boy a smirk before flicking the tip of his tongue across the pad of his toe, watching as eyes rolled back, foot twitching in his hand. He gripped his ankle a little tighter, slipping the digit into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Harry!" He cried out, hand flying up to cover his mouth. "Oh my God."

He giggled, sucking for a few more seconds before moving his mouth onto other toes, reveling in the soft whine issued from Draco.

"Don't you feel gross doing that?" He asked, biting his lower lip as pleasure shot through him, Harry's tongue flicking.

Harry laughed, looking at him as he kissed down his arch once more. "I put my tongue in your arsehole...No, I don't feel gross going this." He grabbed the other foot, nibbling at the skin of his ankle. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." He breathed as lips pressed against the ball of his foot.

"Turn over." Harry commanded softly, purring as the boy obeyed,sliding his underwear off before rolling over onto his belly, spreading thin thighs for Harry to settle between them. "You are so bloody perfect." He murmured, taking in a porcelain back, slightly reddened from being drug down the sheets, near white locks swirled in a mess along the back of his head. Fingers trailed the curve of a full bottom, tracing each cheek before brushing lightly between them, earning a soft whimper. Harry shifted, settling both hands on either side of Dracos arms, leaning in and pressing kisses along the side of his head, nibbling his ear.

"Harry." Draco muttered with a low giggle, tucking am arm under his head as lips trailed down his neck and across his shoulder blades.

"I love when you giggle like that." Harry replied, dragging his tongue along a section of spine, steadily working his way down Dracos' back. He grinned, feeling his chest heave as he nuzzled the sensitive skin just above his bottom with the tip of his nose.

"Stop, you're going to give me goosebumps."

Harry repeated the action, watching as the blonde cried out, shivers wracking him as his skin dimpled. "Hmm, seems like you're enjoying it." He countered, pressing kisses along the each cheek.

"Harry."

"Draco." He shot back, dragging fingertips down between each globe, pressing against his entrance briefly.

"Get on with it." Draco chided, glancin over his shoulder to see green eyes dark and focused on him, pink tongue flicking out to dance along the ridge of his pucker. " _Oh._ "

Harry chuckled, giving him a teasing swipe. "I'm not getting on with anything. Just because it's your birthday, it doesn't mean you get everything you want." He spread him slightly, tongue starting an agonizing rhythm, alternating between slow, steady strokes and frenzied, quick licks, feeling thighs twitch beside him.

"Harry!" Draco moaned after what seemed like hours of torture. He felt sweat prickling along his hairline, cock throbbing almost painfully against the bedsheets. "Merlin, you have to stop."

Harry hummed softly, sucking at his entrance, thumb massaging the soft skin between his opening and sac, earning a breathy whimper. "Not going to happen." He moved the thumb up, slipping it just inside before tugging the skin down, opening him slightly, running the tip of his tongue along the skin there, delighting in the tremor that shook the tiny blonde. "I'm doing this until you're nice and loose, until you're just soaked with my spit. I'm doing this until you come, Draco."

He growled, rutting his bottom slightly into Harry's face, pleasure surging through him as the brunette continued his assault on his entrance. "Well, about that..."

Harry laughed, giving his bottom a gentle squeeze as he drug his tongue in broad strokes, feeling the now bright red skin quiver against the flat of his tongue. "You're telling me that you're close, love?" He asked, slipping his hand under the boy and bringing his cock backwards, biting the skin of a cheek as he felt how hard he was. "Damn."

"I can't help it! It feels so fucking good." He let out a choked gasp as he felt lips wrap around his tip, sucking noisily.

"Does it?" Harry teased, lapping up the bead of pre-cum streaming from a ruddy tip before returning to his pucker, holding it open once more, pushing spit into the steadily loosening channel.

"Harry!" Draco groaned, fingers curling into the sheets as that tongue slipped inside him, stretching, bringing him closer to the edge. " _Harry._ " He repeated in a hushed whisper as a hand curled around his tip.

Harry gave a low chuckle, continuing to lick and suck until he heard a strained cry from the blonde, seed spilling into his hand. "You're so hot." He murmured, sitting up after Draco had settled, back rising and falling with slow breaths. He reached for a pair of discarded underwear and wiping his hand before pulling his own briefs off, resting his cock against saliva slick cheeks. "You ready?" He asked, nipping at the shell of an ear.

"Oh, you think you're fucking me on me birthday?" Draco replied, turning his head to look at the brunette, whose eyes were dark, sparkling with lust and mischief. He let out a whiney moan as Harry nudged his entrance with his tip. "Your dick is so warm."

Harry laughed, kissing his jawline. "Why wouldn't I?" He murmured, spitting into his palm and slicking himself before nudging once more. "You're all wet and ready to go." He pressed gently, tip slipping easily inside the blonde. Harry sucked at the space behind his ear. "It's so warm because that's where all my blood is currently residing."

Draco giggled, wriggling his bottom back. "I can tell, there's an awful lot back there."

"And you're going to take every bit of it." He murmured, gripping his chin and giving him searing kiss, twisting their tongues together. Harry reveled in the sharp gasp issued between their swollen mouths as he sank.

"Oh my God, Harry." He mumbled, rubbing his face against the pillow as he reached for it, wrapping his arms around it.

"I love you so much." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into damp locks, breathing in the smell of his husband and the scent of their sex. He ran a hand down Dracos side, fingers tracing ribs as he was finally seated, giving the blonde a few moments to adjust.

"I love you too." He mewled, pressing his face into the pillow, letting out a squeal as Harry gave a slow thrust.

"You okay?" Harry asked, kissing at the back of his neck.

He nodded, giggling. "It feels good."

"Does it?" Harry replied, scooting the boy's legs together and shifting further onto Dracos' hips, allowing him to slide all the way in, earning a guttrual screech.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Harry!" He gasped, turning his head to look at the brunette.

"Mmm." Harry murmured, kissing along the shell of his ear, keeping his thrusts slow and measured, relishing every soft sound falling from full, kiss swollen lips. "You're beautiful." He watched as color deepened in pointed cheeks.

"Roll me over, I want to snog you." Draco said quietly. He bit his lip as the brunette pulled carefully away. "Put some actual lube on that thing!" He chided, flashing him a sly grin as he turned onto his back, propping himself up on a few pillows and watching as Harry reached for the bottle.

"You want to snog me?" Harry lilted, slicking his length and climbing between his thighs once more. "Who know you could be so sentimental?" He ran his clean hand through blonde locks, settling their torsos together.

"You're a prat."

Harry laughed against his lips. "I'm just saying."

"Shut up, aren't we supposed to be kissing?" Draco snapped, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"So rude." Harry chided, kissing him deeply, tongues swirling until they were both out of air. He pulled away slightly, seeing red lips parted, eyes closed. "I guess that shut you up." Harry hooked both legs and settled them on his shoulders. He reached between them, giving himself a few strokes before pressing into the blonde.

"Lean forward." Draco murmured, crossing his ankles around Harry's neck when he obeyed, allowing the Boy Wonder to sink all the way in, brushing the knot inside him. He let out a breathy moan, eyes threatening to roll back.

Harry grinned. "Yeah?" He teased, lifting the boy slightly, resting his backside against his knees as he started a slow pace, hand resting on a full cheek.

Draco growled, jaw dropping open as pleasure surged through him. "Harry!"

"Draco!" He countered, planting hands on either side of the blondes head, thrusting deeply into him, watching as stormy eyes rolled back. "Merlin, I know I just keep saying it but you are just stunning." He drug the tip of his tongue up his chin before sealing their mouths together, orgasm burning right on the edge as Draco mewled into his mouth.

He cried out, hand snaking between them to grip himself tightly.

"No, no! I want you to come." Harry murmured, dragging a hand through sweat soaked blonde locks, fingers trailing along the curve of his face.

"Baby." He whispered, heart pounding in his ears as Harry moved within him, body trembling with the effort to last until Draco had come for a second time.

Harry locked his gaze with Draco's giving him a few harsh thrusts, watching a red mouth drop open, flushed chest heaving as he pulsed in his hand. He grinned, relief washing over him as he poured himself into his husband. "Merlin." He breathed.

Draco whimpered, untangling his legs and bringing Harry in for a slow kiss. "Merlin." He echoed, grinning against his lips.

"And here you were bitching because I wanted to fuck you on your birthday." Harry lilted, sitting up and slipping carefully from him.

"Mmm, don't make me kick you." Draco murmured, stretching out on the bed, body thrumming with the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Your legs are most likely jello, so I'm sure not much kicking with be done, Malfoy." Harry countered, shifting to the edge of the bed in a quest for a wand.

He chuckled, the motion shaking his stomach. "I suppose you're right." Draco gave him a slow grin. "But I will get you later."

Harry cast a cleaning charm. "You think you can handle three O's in a row, love?" He sat back on the bed, toying with the sheets.

He rolled his eyes, shifting onto his hip. "You think I'm too old or something now, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco chided.

Harry giggled. "I suppose you'll just have to prove me wrong then, eh?"


End file.
